


subtropical rainfall

by catpoop



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: (one nightmares for than please), Canon Universe, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: Zagreus' bed is big enough for the three of them, big enough that Thanatos finds it hard not to feel dwarfed by its sheer size.
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 288





	subtropical rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> (transient)
> 
> unedited.

Before they had gotten together, it was a rare sight for the three of them to all be in the House at the same time. Zagreus had always taken to idling around, whether or not there was administrative work to be done, but Thanatos and Megaera could not afford the same luxury. It had taken some well-placed bribes and a lull in the mortal souls on the surface for them all to be lying in Zagreus’ bed (by far the largest) for the better half of a day. 

Currently worn out, Thanatos pillows his head on Zagreus’ bare chest as he fights the urge to sleep. An unusual occurrence for him, and embarrassing when he considers that the other two, Zagreus especially, look to be full of energy. Meg is propped up on an elbow on Zagreus’ other side, looking slightly less bored than usual as the prince talks animatedly. His chest vibrates under Thanatos’ cheek, and his left hand gesticulates wildly even when trapped under the bulk of Thanatos’ body.

Thanatos closes his eyes for a moment, only for Zagreus to start shaking like the earth is moving, with his stupid little giggles.

“What.”

“N-Nothing,” Zagreus laughs to himself. “Go back to sleep.”

Such a command is pointless when Thanatos already has his eyes open in curiosity, and he makes eye-contact with an unimpressed Megaera. And then subsequently, of course, sees the way Zagreus is jiggling her right breast in his hand, with such ferocity that it pulls a stream of continuous laughter from him.

“Than, look.” Zagreus immediately contradicts himself. “Pff –”

Thanatos rolls his eyes. “Don’t yours do the same?” With that said, he uses what last physical strength he can muster to raise his arm up high, bringing it down on Zagreus’ pectorals with a colossal slap. He closes his eyes to the sound of Zagreus’ yelp.

“If you try to do that to me, it’s your ass in the Styx,” he hears Meg threaten. Zagreus stops laughing. 

The pair continue to talk next to him, albeit more quietly, and Thanatos eventually succumbs to Hypnos’ domain. Zagreus is warm and comfortable underneath him, and the muted rumble of his voice through his chest is more soothing than not. Zagreus has always run hot, and Thanatos, cooler –

Despite the god slumbering atop him, Zagreus feels no desire to sleep. And fortunately for Thanatos, he also feels no need to go a – third? Fourth round? Meg runs her nails against his free arm in her least-threatening tic yet. There has been a lull in their conversation, but the atmosphere isn’t awkward. Zagreus studies the ceiling while Megaera has her focus in the middle distance, and they both listen to the rushing of the six rivers that bypass the Underworld. 

If he really focuses, Zagreus can hear the faint melody of Orpheus’ singing. He tries not to think about it too hard, that the other residents of the House can surely hear the comings and goings in his chambers. Megaera has always prided herself on making others scream, and he is no exception to that. His cheeks flare red at the very thought. He clears his throat.

Meg looks up, and must immediately notice his discomfort. “Hm? Got something to say?”

“No, no. Just… thinking.” His ears feel hot as well.

Her bright eyes pin him to the spot and he feels like a small, cornered rodent. Megaera has always been good at reducing one to prey animal. “Your face looks pretty red there, Zagreus.”

“It’s – nothing. Literally nothing.”

She watches him for another intense moment before looking away with a huff. “Pff, you know I won’t make you talk if you don’t want to. Stay embarrassed. See if I care.”

Zagreus throws his head back with a dramatic groan. “How are you so scary, all the time?”

“Part of the job.”

“Keep your job out of _my_ bedchambers!”

“Is that your way of saying you want me to leave the whip out of it?”

“No – !”

At first, Zagreus assumes he’s woken Thanatos with their bantering when he feels the god shift above him. An apology is ready on his lips, until he glances down and sees the furrow in Thanatos’ brow, his eyes clenched shut. Thanatos whimpers, and that catches Meg’s attention as well. 

“Than…?” He cautiously lifts his free arm, to shake Thanatos’ shoulder. It doesn’t work – he whimpers again, louder.

“Thanatos…” Meg sounds subdued.

The arm that had been slung lazily across Zagreus’ chest tenses and pulls away, and on instinct, Zagreus grabs Thanatos by the upper arm and shakes him again, harder.

“Than, wake up!”

If possible, Thanatos tenses even further, muttering, “Let go, let go –”

“What?”

“Let go of him!” Meg says, and Zagreus quickly lets his arms fall to his sides, shooting Meg a desperate look as he does.

“What should we –”

Meg has always been good at taking charge, and Zagreus watches helplessly as she raises a palm to slap him full across the face. She winces as Thanatos lets out a pained cry – louder than his muttering, and Zagreus chances another shake of the shoulders.

“Than, Than!”

Thanatos finally opens his eyes. Zagreus has always admired their golden sheen, far more piercing than his own and so ordinarily-coloured. Zagreus brushes aside the memories of peering at his own eyes in the mirror to focus on the present.

Thanatos is darting looks between the two of them, thinly-veiled horror in his eyes, and Zagreus doesn’t respond fast enough –

“Don’t leave,” Megaera commands.

Thanatos tenses above him, before letting out a weak, defeated noise, like all the air has gone out of him. He slumps, face against Zagreus’ chest.

“Can… I hug you?”

A nod.

Thanatos is cool in his arms, has always run cooler, and though Zagreus knows that as gods, they are unaffected by such things, he wonders if Thanatos might fear the cold. Like on the surface. His arms will have to be warm enough for the two of them, enough to chase away the shivers. Meg reaches over to scratch his nape in that way they both know Than likes. It’s silent, save for the sound of her nails against skin.

“Thanks for not leaving,” Zagreus finally speaks up.

“Mm.” Thanatos’ non-answer vibrates against him.

“Do you want to… talk about it?”

Meg glares at him even before Thanatos answers. Zagreus winces.

“No.”

“Right.” Zagreus tightens his arms, until Thanatos grunts. He quickly loosens them. “Right! That’s okay. We don’t have to.”

The god in his arms relaxes slightly. Meg continues her ministrations. Despite himself, Zagreus also tries to relax. The bed is less comfortable underneath him the longer he lies there, but Megaera gives him a look. She’s always been good at reading him, and at cowing him into behaving. Scary as she is, Zagreus is grateful for her presence – he shakes himself, and starts rambling about some lounge gossip he’d overheard earlier in the day. Than relaxes even further, and Meg gives him another, more approving, look.

Zagreus tilts his head down to make eye-contact with Thanatos when he finally shifts. “Hey.”

Thanatos’ face is blank, but the usual fire in his eyes is still dimmed. “…Sisyphus. If you wanted to know.”

“Oh.”

The fabric of Zagreus’ bedding rips with a sudden sound, and he looks over to see Meg with her unoccupied hand nails-deep in his duvet.

“I’ll fuck him up for you, if you want.”

Thanatos huffs. “You already do that.”

“Worse.”

Thanatos shakes his head. “No need.”

Megaera stills him by the nape. Her gaze glows orange and threatening, imposing to any outsider, but her voice is soft when she says, “Than…”

“Don’t.” Thanatos looks away.

The unfortunate curl in Zagreus’ gut reminds him that he has only ever heard of the Sisyphus tale in short, second-hand snippets. Never from the god involved himself. The iterations of half-formed sentences that scramble together in his mind feel inadequate, and Zagreus offers a weak ‘Group hug?’ before his brain can stopper his mouth.

Thanatos huffs, amused this time. “Alright.”

Meg doesn’t even pin him with another piercing look this time, and Zagreus opens his arms willingly.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://swummeng-geys.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/hashtag_yikes)


End file.
